


A Very Repayable Debt

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Prompts/Challanges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sam, Come Sharing, Comforting Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had so much fun writting this, Kind of virgin Sam, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sad Sam, Top Dean, Vibrators, more that I can't think of - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Prompt (Shortened): So basically my request/Prompt is: the after math of this- Zachariah takes of the veil and Dean memories come slamming back and then some-last night what he and Sammy did to celebrate and not to mention the adrenaline rush they both had after working together to kill an honest to god Ghost!! it was hot intense passionate full on sex- you name it they did it- not to mention 3-4 times through the whole night- ....so as all of this rushes to Dean- basically have Dean stroll out the building pissed off and looking for Sam- because Zachariah had confirmed his worse fear just as Dean got his memories, so did Sam and he freak out - now he has to look for a freak out hurt little brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereynolds/gifts).



> I honestly can't say how much I loved writing this. Thank you so much.  
> Full prompt at the end.

"Know me? You don't know me pal. I think you should go."

The words rang in Sam's ears.

Adrenaline and anger pumped through his veins.

Maybe that's how he found himself across the street from Dean's apartment.

The lights were on. Dean had to be home. Sam had found out that Dean will keep the door unlocked if he’s there and not asleep. Sam could just barge in there. No, Sam should just barge in there. Guns blazing before he realized that that probably wasn’t such a smart idea.

That's what he wanted to do.

But he couldn’t make his feet move.

Luckily, he doesn’t seem to have to make the decision for himself. Dean must have seen him standing across the street because the next thing Sam knew, Dean’s door was opening and he was standing the opening.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Dean sounded annoyed and confused and it spurred Sam on even more.

Sam didn’t answer. Instead, he walked across the street and pushed past Dean to get into the apartment.

"You're kind of a dick, you know that right? You think you're so high and mighty with your 401k plan and stainless steel apartment. This isn't you. I know that. I don't know how, but I do. And I think you know it too. I was right about my feeling with the ghost. And don't say it was luck or intuition because we both know it wasn't. I wish we had met three weeks ago, maybe then I wouldn't have seen anything in you." Sam regretted the last sentence as soon as it slipped past his lips.

Sure, Dean could have taken his pick of any one of the things Sam had just said to refute. All but one would cause a fight, however. And Dean really didn’t want to fight at the moment. No, he wanted to something much more fun.

Dean gripped Sam’s shoulders, swung them around, and pressed Sam against the wall.

"You saw something in me?" What had originally been Dean’s voice was gone without a trace, leaving nothing but lust.

"That's not the point," Sam gulped.

"Are you sure,” Dean mused. “If you hadn't had a crush on me, would you even be here?"

Sam refused to answer and took favor of gritting his teeth instead.

Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to know what I doing before you showed up?" Sam nodded slightly before he could change his mind. "I was getting around to leave to go to this club downtown. Was gonna pick up the guy who looked most liked you. Then, I'd bring him back here and fuck his brains out. Of course, it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying and fucking your brains out, but I was sure that was closest to getting what I actually wanted. Now," Dean slid his hand down to rest over the bulge in Sam's pants, "I think I might get my original wish. What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam tilted his head down to kiss Dean. It was exactly what the move of them needed it the moment. It was pure hunger and need. All teeth and tongue.

Dean dragged him away from the door and towards his bedroom. They managed to maintain the kiss for the most part on the way. Once in the dimly light room, Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and began ridding him of his clothes, starting with that god-awful yellow polo. With the shirt off Dean, has more to work and quickly takes advantage of it. He placed open mouth kisses and light bites on anywhere he can reach. He took extra time on each of Sam’s nipples, which he greatly appreciated.

As Dean moved to give Sam real kisses, he begins to unbuckle the younger man’s pants. Sam pulled away from Dean’s warm and welcoming mouth and places his hands on top of the eager one’s resting between his hipbones.

Dean stopped moving and looked at Sam questioningly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean hoped like hell that Sam didn't, but had already started planning out what they could do instead if Sam said yes.

"I should tell you something." Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I've never done this before."

Dean was still confused.

"What? Bottomed?"

"Been with a guy," Sam whispered, peering skeptically at Dean through slanted eyelids.

"Oh,” Dean breathed and Sam was sure this was over until Dean spoke again. “Then you're lucky you have me,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Dean continued his earlier task now that Sam’s hands have moved. Dean nipped at the skin underneath Sam’s ear.

"What have you done before?" Dean pulled his back to see Sam giving him a questioning look. "Have you ever fingered yourself before?"

"Mhm," he hummed, nodding slowly.

"Ever used anything else?" Dean has Sam’s pants off at this point and is gently massaging the inside of his thighs.

"I like vibrators," Sam whispered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Vibrators," Dean whispered back thoughtfully. "I think I can manage a vibrator or two.”

Plans and scenarios have already begun to form in his head. But there’s one he’s always to try and Sam is perfect for it.

"How quick is your recovering time and how many times can you come in one go?

Sam thought for a minute.

"A few minutes I guess and no more than five."

Never mind, Sam is more than perfect for this.

"Turn over," Dean ordered.

Sam gladly did so.

Dean leaned over the bed and grabbed the restraints attached to the bottom of the mattress. Sam caught on and moved his arms so Dean can bind each of his wrists to a restraint. Dean tugged on them to test them and decided they were good to go. Dean sat behind Sam and tugged his gray cotton boxers off.

He lifted Sam’s hips up until Sam pulled his knees halfway underneath him.

Dean grabbed the small blue bottle from the top of his nightstand and lubed up three of his fingers. He slowly worked on finger into Sam. Sam tensed underneath him and groaned.

Dean smoothed his free hand over Sam’s back to soothe him.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Sam relaxed a bit and shook his head.

Dean works the finger in and out Sam until he asks for another, in which Dean happily obliges. Too soon, Sam asks for a third. Dean knows he can’t take it though so he tells him no.

“Please, De,” Sam whined. “Please, one more. I can take it.”

Instead of giving Sam what he wanted or answering, Dean smacked the meaty flesh of Sam’s ass.

Sam moaned and pushed his hips back, silently asking for more.

Dean smiled and delivered a few more blows as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Sam.

"If you want me to stop at any point, say 'impala', okay?"

"The car?"

"It's just the first thing I thought of," Dean explained hurriedly, not really know why that was the only thing that popped into his mind.

"Okay. The safe word is impala, got it," Sam accepted.

Dean finally added a third finger and stretched Sam open for several minutes. Once Sam was whimpering, Dean pulled them all out completely and leaned over Sam’s naked body to dig around his nightstand drawer for a purple silicone vibrator.

Dean lubed it up and easily slipped into Sam’s welcoming entrance. Dean turned it on the lowest setting and moved it around until he found Sam’s prostate. Sam whine highly as white spots began to appear in his vision. Dean upped the level to the highest setting. That was all it took for Sam to come with a cut off scream. It was so quick; Dean almost didn’t have enough time to reach under Sam to catch his release.

“That’s one,” Dean stated happily.

Dean turned off the vibrator and tossed it to the end of the bed. He crawled up the soft blankets until his face was in front of Sam’s. When Sam opened his eyes, Dean brought his hand up and licked every last drop of come off his hand, never once blinking. Sam groaned lowly in his throat and surge forward to dip his tongue in Dean’s mouth. They kissed until they both had swallowed all of Sam’s salty come.

Dean untied Sam's hands. He turned each of them over to examine them for signs of bruising. They were only a little bit red. Still, Dean kissed both of his wrists in apology.

"Can you turn on you back for me," Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded and does what he's told. He reached out and grabbed for Dean's clothes. He tried to take them off, but the angle is all wrong so Dean chooses to do it himself.

Dean took a quick second to get and put a condom on.

Dean laid over him and started kissing his neck. He slowly slid his dick into Sam. Dean noticed that Sam his semi hard and slowly but surely making a comeback for the better. After a nod, Dean starts to thrust in the tight heat presented to him. He picked up the pace every few seconds until he was almost pounding into Sam. Dean wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and it’s game over.

Dean had to stop moving and death-grip his own dick to stop from coming as he watched Sam’s blissed out face.

"Two," Dean whispered in Sam's ear and kissed him.

Dean started moving again.

"Give me a sec," Sam begged.

"Nope," Dean growled. He started moving a little bit faster. "Do you want to know why?" Sam had to bite both his lips to keep from whining. He didn't speak because he didn't trust his voice. Dean continued. "Because you love this. Don't you?"

That broke the well that kept most of Sam’s begging at bay.

"God, yes. I fucking love it. Harder. I can take more. Harder, harder, please."

Dean gladly obliged. Sam’s arms couldn’t decide where they wanted to go and Sam accidentally slapped Dean’s ass. To Sam’s pleasant surprise, Dean moaned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who like being spanked," Sam winked.

Dean growled and reached forward to jack Sam off in the earnest on just the right side of pain. Sam came, only half as much being released this time and adding to his second orgasm on his abdomen.

"Three." Dean slowed almost to a halt.

"Give me a second this time. Please. Just let me come down from this one," Sam begged.

"Okay, baby."

Dean gave him his time. He wanted to pull as many orgasms as he possibly could out of the gorgeous man beneath him. As he waited, Dean sweetly kissed Sam's neck, shoulders, cheeks, ears, jaw, and collarbones.

Dean's dick was legit throbbing and hurting at this point. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t done with Sam.

He could tell the moment Sam came down from his high.

He started thrusting once again. His thighs were going to be on fire tomorrow but he couldn’t seem to care.

"How hard can you go," Sam said between pants after a few thrusts.

Dean smiled wide and mischievous.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam nodded. "Okay. Move your arms."

Sam moved his arms from where they were on Dean's ribs and put them up next to his head.

Dean positioned Sam's legs up onto his shoulders. He gripped Sam's hips in a death grip. He began pounding so hard that he could feel the mattress shift and slide across the box spring. But he only did it for a few seconds, not wanting to hurt Sam.

"Again," Sam breathed almost immediately.

He did it three more times, each for only a few seconds at a time. On the fourth time, Sam came untouched. Almost nothing came out.

"Four,” Dean panted.

Dean was still slowly grinding his hips against Sam, waiting for him to start breathing again.

"Are you okay, baby," Dean asks after Sam takes a deep breath in.

"Mmm. Yeah. No more," Sam mumbles with his eyes closed.

"One more, sweetheart."

"No. No more. I can't take it."

"One more. You can do it," Dean assured.

"Oh, god."

"We're gonna go nice and slow and steady, okay?"

Sam said nothing, they both knew Sam knew what to say if he really didn’t want this. He just moaned in acknowledgment.

Dean delivers slow and punctuated blows like he promised.

Sam clawed at Dean’s back and pulled him closer. They shoved their faces into each other’s necks and breathed in the smell of sweat of musk they shared at the moment.

"I can't," Sam whimpered.

"You can do it. You're doing so good, baby. Like you made to do this. Like you made to take my cock."

The words spurred Sam on more than either had thought they would.

"Faster, please."

Dean does go faster, but probably not as much as Sam wanted. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him in any way, even if they both think that he can handle it.

Sam started moaning again. Loudly. Dean almost sure he was going to get a noise a complaint in the morning. Sam reached for Dean's hand and suck two of his fingers in his mouth.

"See, I told you could handle it. You are so amazing, Sammy. So fucking amazing. Can you come for me one last time, baby? Just one more time?"

Sam closed his eyes in thought and finally nodded. Dean couldn’t hold it back any longer. He came in Sam, filling up the condom. He massaged the tip of Sam's dick at the same time until Sam came dry.

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath.

"Five," Dean whispered before he got up to turn on the A/C, get some wet washcloths, water, and painkillers.

The apartment was dark now, Dean turned them off after he got what he needed. The only light left on was the small lamp beside Dean’s bed. He took care of the vibrator and lube and scooted behind Sam. He wiped down Sam’s stomach.

“You did so amazingly, baby. You’re so beautiful,” Dean praised, pressing kisses into Sam’s shoulder. He picked up one of the glasses from the bedside table and carefully tipped into Sam’s mouth. “Good boy. Can you take some painkillers for me?”

“Yeah,” Sam whispered hoarsely.

Dean handed two Advil so Sam, who gratefully swallowed them down. Dean ran his fingers while Sam finished off his water.

“You were great, Sammy. Best damn sex of my life. Are you feeling okay,” Dean asked, mouth pressed into the crook of Sam’s neck.

Sam nodded, handing Dean the glass back.

“Sore. Going to be even sorer in the morning. But it was so worth it.” Sam’s blissed-out voice might have been the sweetest thing Dean’s ever heard.

“Ready to sleep now, sweetheart?”

Sam was already drifting off and didn’t even hear Dean’s question.

Dean smiled fondly and moved as gently as he could out from behind Sam and helped him lay down. As soon as Dean pulled the blankets over Sam’s body, he was fast asleep. Dean climbed under the covers and followed soon after.

In the morning, 5:30 to be precise, Dean's alarm went off and woke the both of them up. They had tangled themselves together while they were sleeping. Dean tugs his limbs from Sam to get to his phone on the floor and turn the alarm off. He laid back in bed and started to pull Sam closer to him, but he quickly found he didn't have to because Sam was already moving to lay his head on Dean's chest and throw his arm across Dean's stomach.

"I have some money saved up," is the first groggy sentence out of Dean's mouth.

"Hmm?” Sam lifts his head and gives a classic doe-eyed confused look.

"We'll need money if you want to just drive around the country killing things that shouldn't exist."

'"You want to,” his voice was laced with hope.

"I was a dick earlier. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I was... scared. I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for you; real feelings, not just wanting to do everything that we just did. Sex and ghost hunting and everything between."

"When do we leave?"

"How about two weeks? I'll put in my notice tomorrow. Then we'll have to time to tie up loose ends and research a case so that we know where to go."

"Okay," Sam mumbled and fell asleep.

"Sam?" Dean shook Sam awake. "Come on, we need to get and get ready for work.”

They get up and get dressed. Dean made coffee and breakfast.

They both had to refrain themselves from starting anything they know they won’t want to stop. Sam and Dean ride in Dean’s posh eco car together since Sam walked to his apartment last night.

Dean stole a kiss in the elevator before Sam gets off and parted ways.

Sam briefly considered giving a two weeks’ notice as well. But as the printer sputtered, fax machine sucked in some paper, pencil sharpener whirred, Sam decided he was just going to walk out at the end of the day and never come back. That was until his phone started ringing. Sam simply stared at for what seemed like the longest time, but still, it rang. Sam took his headset off and picked up the fire poker he had set next to his chair last night before he could register what he was doing.

Sam brought the poker up and then down, hard, again and again until it almost felt cruel to continue. He could feel everybody looking at him.

"I quit,” he stated simply, chest heaving.

Back in Dean's office, Dean is typing at his computer.

Dean’s boss knocked on Dean’s door.

"Got a minute,” Adler asked.

"Sure, of course," Dean finished his sentence and Adler his full attention.

Adler came in and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

Flashbacks of the night before played quickly in his mind.

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah." Understatement.

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I am pleased with what I'm hearing." Adler sat down in front of Dean's desk. "That's why important to me that you're happy." Adler pulled out a pen, wrote something down, and slid the paper to Dean. "How's that for a bonus?"

Dean glanced at the paper. It was an impressive number. But Dean knew he wouldn’t take it, no matter how much he was offered.

"Uh, well, thank you. That's very generous, sir. Um... but..." Dean gave back the paper. "I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right? Why?"

"I've- I recently- uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. I think I fell in love."

Adler is confused for a moment when something unrecognizable comes across his face, almost like fear but not quite.

"By any chance does this person you fell in love with have big hazel puppy eyes and floppy hair? Name's Sam Wesson?" he asked hesitantly.

A small smile spread across Dean's face.

"Yeah. You know him?” Adler is shocked now. Dean can see it clearly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be awkward."

Suddenly, Adler leaned across the desk and taps Dean on the forehead. Suddenly, Dean had his memories, his real memories back. He stood, ready to start swinging his fists.

"You're an angel, aren't you," Dean had to fight extremely hard to keep even some of the anger out of his voice.

"Zachariah."

"Well, Zachariah, angel or not, I will stab you in your face. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I didn't expect you two to sleep together. I only did this to-"

"I don't care why you did this. Get out of my way, I have to find Sam."

Zachariah gave a small huff and with a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

Dean ran to the elevator. He pressed the button continuously until the elevator came up. He went down to Sam's floor but Sam isn't in his cubicle.

Dean asked the person in front of Sam's seat if they know where he went.

"I don't know. It looked as if he realized he had left his house on fire this morning and ran out of here,” they answered.

Dean tried to think of where Sam would go.

"Do you know where the nearest library is?"

Sure enough, that's where Dean found him. Head in his hands in the archive section.

Dean kneeled down next to him and hesitantly laid his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy," Dean asked in a hushed voice.

Sam shrugged his shoulder to get Dean's hand off him.

"Why do you have to hurt me like this," Sam sounded as if he had been murdered three times over.

"Sam, I am so sorry about last night. I didn't-"

"I'm not talking about last night. I'm talking about right now. Why did you have to come and find me before you left? Are you trying to mock me? Or just torment me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sam finally looked at him. Sam got up, only looking back once to make sure Dean was following.

Sam walked to Impala. He pulled the keys out of his pocket. As soon as Dean was in the car, Sam started driving. He looked like he was trying really hard not to cry. They drove for half an hour in complete silence until Sam pulled into a small private road.

Sam stopped the engine and started crying.

"Sam?"

"Why are you here? Why do you have to make this so much more painful than it has to be?"

"I'm going ask one more time, what are you talking about?"

"Over a decade, Dean. I've been in love with you for over a decade. Then, last night happened and we weren't us. Except we were. And I know you're going to leave. I can't blame you. I don't understand how you can even stand to be looking at me right, but if that's how you're trying to cope, then good for you. But, I can't cope, Dean. I can't cope with you leaving me. So you being here right now, you being here before you go is absolute hell for me. So, please tell me, why are you here?"

Dean reached a hand out to touch Sam's face. Sam flinched, expecting Dean to hit him. Dean recoils his hand and tries again. Sam realized Dean isn't going to hit him this time and let it happen. Dean wiped a tear sliding Sam's face. Dean slid over the seat so he's next to Sam.

"Because I'm in love with you too, Sammy."

"Please stop," Sam whispered pathetically.

"You don't believe me. You think I'm making fun of you."

It hurt Dean. How could Sam really believe that Dean wouldn’t love him back? He guesses he could understand, he never thought in a million Sam would share his feelings. But it still made Dean’s heart throb.

A sob escaped Sam.

Dean moved Sam's hands from the steering wheel.

"Look at me, please,” Dean begged.

Sam shook his head. Dean sighed, placed both his hands on Sam's face, and turned his head towards him. Sam's eyes were closed. Dean leaned in and kissed him.

Sam gasped softly but quickly began to move his lips against Dean's. They pulled apart and rested their forwards on one another’s.

"You really want this,” Sam asked.

"I really really want this."

Sam pulled his head back and smiled.

"In that case, I think you owe me a few orgasms. Four to be exact if I remember correctly."

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: Well if you are taking Prompts- hmmm i do love Swesson little shots- ooh I got one- have you ever been on Tumblr? There is this gif that has gone around- its always made by wincest impaired- they're like close captioned- they do their own rendition of what happen in a particular scene - well there is one where if you remember Dean Smith had called his boss Zachariah ( who was an angel in disguise) to give his two week notice to quit the marketing firm- in their version he is quitting because- he tells Zachariah he is in love and Zachariah has this confused look and asked "by any chance this person you fell in love doesn't have big hazel puppy eyes and brown floppy hair? by the name of Sam Wesson"
> 
> Dean was packing up something and look up from his desk and Smiled at Zachariah "Yeah you know him?" and then Zachariah faces looks all embarrass and shock "Oh boy this is gonna be awkward" he response to Dean question...
> 
> So basically my request/Prompt is: the after math of this- Zachariah takes of the veil and Dean memories come slamming back and then some-last night what he and Sammy did to celebrate and not to mention the adrenaline rush they both had after working together to kill an honest to god Ghost!! it was hot intense passionate full on sex- you name it they did it- not to mention 3-4 times through the whole night- They arrived early together at work still happy and glowing- (Sam is sore-he bottom and it was his 1st time male/male sex) until the whole fallout happen. Sam Wesson asking Dean Smith to quit his job and hunt ghost- Dean responding him "you don't know me"....so as all of this rushes to Dean- he gets mad like he did on the show-piss of at the angels again for messing with his and Sam life - he still threaten to stab Zachariah in the face now more than ever- basically have Dean stroll out the building pissed off and looking for Sam- because Zachariah had confirmed his worse fear just as Dean got his memories, so did Sam and he freak out - now he has to look for a freak out hurt little brother-
> 
> so would like some more of that Protective comforting Big Brother Dean to Hurt Vulnerable insecure Sam- if it could lead/end with Wincest for real ;)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. In case you can't tell, I take prompts.


End file.
